


Liberate Tutemet Ex Chara

by TurkeyJerky



Series: Chara is a Kinky Bitch [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Armpit Kink, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Event Horizon Parody, F/M, Female Chara, Fetish Clothing, Forced Feminization, Funny, Furry, Halloween, Male Frisk, Not porn, POV Second Person, Porn Watching, Post-Pacifist Route, Sex Toys, Tentacles, charisk, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeyJerky/pseuds/TurkeyJerky
Summary: Chara has such wonderful, wonderful things to show you...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. Happy Halloween!

The front door swung open. Lightning flashed, outlining the silhouette of the hooded creature in the doorway. It stepped inside, drops of rain rolling of its coat, onto the entryway floor. The creature was now in the house. Your house. "Chara? I'm home." You shut the door behind you, with the intention of leaving the rain and darkness outside, but the darkness rudely barged in after you and made itself at home. "Chara? Why is it so dark in here?" You pulled your hood off, flinging water onto the door behind you. "Chara? Are you home?" You unzipped your windbreaker, removed it, and hung it up on one of the hooks next to the door. She must have run to the store or something. You took your shoes off and set them next to hers. Wait, her shoes... Either she was still here or she had gone to the store barefoot. In the dark. During a storm.

"Chara!" You made your way down the hall, by way of feel, then you heard something terrible. *Crash!* It was the sound of shattering glass. "Well, shit..." You moved to the other side of the hallway to avoid stepping in the broken picture frame you knocked off the wall and continued. The bedroom door was underlined by a convenient line of white light. You felt around for the door knob, wrapped your hand around it, and turned.

The room was mostly dark, the only light coming from the computer monitor. She was sitting in the computer chair, her back towards you and the door. "Hey, Chara." You stepped into the bedroom and slowly approached her. "I'm home. Didn't you hear me?" You took another step and... something felt wrong. "What the..." You looked down at the floor. "Chara? Why is there a tarp on the floor? That annoying white dog didn't come in and pee on the carpet again, did it?"

She slowly turned the computer chair around, revealing herself to you. Outside, lightning struck, illuminating the bedroom and her for less than a second.

"Oh. My. God." You stared at her. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Where we're going, you won't need clothes to feel warm." She stared back at you from the chair, completely naked, a serene smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" You took another step forward.

"You..." She slowly raised a hand and pointed at you. "You didn't finish what you started this morning..."

"Hey, I'm sorry." You shrugged. "I didn't want to be late for work. Again. Look, if you want to fool around a bit in the morning before I go to work, we're going to have to wake up earlier or something..."

"I was forced to take matters into my own hands..." She folded her hands together. "I thought watching some... adult entertainment on the Internet would help. I decided to... expand my horizons a little by watching some fetish pornography... I thought maybe I'd discover one or two new kinks, but instead, I found much, much more than that..."

"Wait, did you say 'this morning'? But it's, like..." You dug your phone out of your pocket and checked the time on it. "...5:30 now! You didn't watch porn all day did you?"

"It opened my eyes to a whole new universe, a gateway to another dimension.", she continued. "A dimension of pure lust... pure... sex... When I started my journey, I was a little disturbed, a little grossed out, but now... I've never been more turned on." She rotated the chair, unblocking your view of the computer monitor, revealing the video she was watching. "Look at this video, Frisk... Isn't it beautiful?"

"What is that? Is that... What is she going to do with it?! Wait... no... no!" You raised a hand up to block the screen and averted your eyes. "Ugh! Your 'beautiful' video is disgusting, Chara! Seriously, I think I'm going to be sick..." You touched your lips with your other hand.

"Well, you'll learn to appreciate its beauty..." She turned the chair back to the computer. "Just like I did..." She tapped the keyboard a few times, raising the volume of the video.

"What do you think you're doing, Chara?" You took another step forward and reached out to her.

"You wanted to know why there's a tarp on the floor." She rolled the chair out and stood up. "So now you'll find out." She pounced on you, like a lioness, taking down a frightened and slightly nauseous gazelle, bringing you to the ground.

"*Oof!* Ow!" The two of you landed in the middle of the tarp. "Jesus, Chara! What the hell!" You rubbed your hip. "I think I fell on my keys!"

She stared into your eyes, completely expressionless. Her eyes were even redder than usual, thanks to the effects of focusing on a bright computer monitor in a dark room for hours. She looked to the left and reached out to a mini cooler off to the side of you. She popped the lid open, and reached inside. "I have such wonderful, wonderful things to show you..." Drops of thick dark liquid dripped off the unknown object as she lifted it out of the cooler, and brought it over to you.

"Aghhhhh!!" You screamed and covered your eyes as drops of cold black goo fell on your face.

 

Hours later, the two of you were lying on the floor, in the middle of the tarp, naked, and surrounded by various clothes, sex toys, and five different bodily fluids, from two different species. She laid on her back, her head resting on her hands, the white paper stick of a Tootsie Pop sticking out of her frowning lips, like a post-coitus cigarette. You were curled up next to her, in the fetal position, covering your face with your hands.

She reached her hand up and removed the sucker from her mouth. "Well... That kind of... sucked..."

"Tell me about it." Your voice was muffled by your hands.

"I am very, very sorry..." She turned her head in your direction and put a hand on your shoulder. "I... I think I took it a little too far today..."

"I agree.", you said.

"I started out with some relatively tame stuff," she said, "I mean, by my standards at least... But I got bored with that after a while and kept moving on to more and more depraved things..."

"Yeah?" You lowered your hands, uncovering your face.

"Then, after I uh... you know... After I reached the point of no return, the Event Horizon, if you will... Boom!" She smacked herself on the head gently. "Sudden clarity... I came back to my senses, and realized that none of this stuff actually turned me on. All the arousal, desire, and passion I felt before... it turned to disgust, horror, and... and shame..." She broke eye contact and frowned.

"Oh wow...", you said. "And I thought you were completely shameless..."

"I know, right? I guess even I have limits..." She stared up at the ceiling. "What happened, it was like... a frog in a kettle, you know? The water heats up so gradually, that they stay acclimated to the temperature, until the water is boiling, and the frog isn't aware that anything is wrong, as it's literally being cooked alive..."

"Ugh, that's horrible..." You clenched your eyes shut and shook your head slightly.

"I know!" She rolled over on her side to face you, propping her head up on her hand and smiled. "It's even worse seeing it in person!"

"Yeah, I... Wait...", you said. "How do you know what it looks like in person?"

"Oh, uh..." She shooed the smile from her face. "D-did I say that? Sorry, I, uh, meant to say, uh, ' _I bet_ it's even worse seeing it in person'!"

"Oh, ok." You nodded slightly.

"Yeah..." She put her teeth together exhaled silently in relief. "Anyway, that's what happened to me today. I just kept escalating and escalating things until the next thing I know I'm--"

"Tackling me, rubbing an octopus all over my face, forcibly dressing me up in fetish clothing, and licking my armpits raw?", you asked.

"Yes..." She sighed. "Again, I'm very, very sorry..."

"Normally, when someone apologizes to me, I say something like, 'it's ok', but this time..." You sighed. "Well, there was nothing ok about the events that transpired this evening... So instead of that, I'm just going to say... 'I forgive you'..." You placed a hand on her cheek. "...and pray that you learned a lesson and that something like this will never, ever happen again."

"Thank you." She shut her eyes and nodded once in gratitude. "And trust me, it won't. I'm... I'm very disgusted with myself right now... I think... I think I'm going to go take a shower..." She sat up, put her sucker back in her mouth, and decapitated it. *Crunch!* She removed the stick and tossed in into the cooler with the octopus.

"May I join you?" You sat up. "I mean, not for sexual reasons, but because... well..." You looked down at your body. "I'm covered with makeup, octopus juice, and whipped cream... I'd just like to be clean again. If that's even possible..."

"Yes, of course!" She chewed on the sucker and swallowed it. "And after we're done, I'll clean all this up." She gestured down at the tarp, and the various sexual paraphilia paraphernalia on it. "And, uh, I'll clean up the computer, too..." She glanced at the computer monitor, which displayed a muted video of a pair of androgynous albinos vomiting on each other. "I've got a few hundred gigs of porn to delete and a couple dozen Amazon orders to cancel..."

"Ok." You chuckled.

"So, shall we get to it?" She pushed herself to her feet.

"Yeah, sure." You stood up. "But uh... Can you help me get this thing off first?" You put a finger underneath the strap of the bra she forcibly applied to you and tugged gently.

"Oh, sure!" She reached her arms around you and unhooked the bra.

"Thanks." You pulled the bra off and rubbed one of the red marks the straps left in your skin. You reached down to your waist and pulled down the skirt she dressed you in, revealing what was underneath.

She snorted. "Oh my God..." She placed her hand on her forehead. "I am so sorry..."

"Yeah...", you said as you peeled the diaper she applied off of you and stepped out of the skirt. "I hope this comes off in the shower..." You rubbed at your midriff, where she had written "Cock Slut" in permanent marker.

She shook her head. "I'm... I'm going to go get the shower started." She walked past you, towards the bedroom door.

"Oh, uh, Chara...", you said.

"Yeah?" She stopped and looked back at you.

"You've got a... uh..." You pointed at her posterior. "Here, I'll just..." You walked over to her and put your hand on her shoulder. "Ok now, bend over a little bit..."

"What is it?" She bent over, like you asked.

You reached down and grabbed the fluffy tail sticking out between her legs, and gently pulled.

"Oh my! I forgot about that..." *Pop!* She bent back up. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." You smiled at her, then kneeled down and started filling your arms with sex toys. "I'll throw all the toys in the sink with some hot soapy water and let them soak while we're in the shower. You can go ahead and get it started now."

"Ok." She nodded. "See you soon." She head for the bedroom door once again.

"Wait, uh, before you go..." You stood back up, your arms full sex toys and sex toy accessories.

"What now?" She turned back to you. "Do I... do I still have the ears on, too?" She reached her hands up and felt around her head.

"No, it's not that, it's just..." You stared into her eyes for a moment. She tilted her head and smiled. You stepped forward and reached out for her, dropping all the sex toys you were carrying. Dildos, butt plugs, and what have you, hit the floor and bounced in every direction. She looked down, distracted by the commotion occurring at your feet. You placed your hands on the sides of her face and gently tilted her eyes back up to yours. You leaned in and pressed your lips to hers.

You leaned back and opened your eyes. Her eyes opened shortly after. She reached out and placed a hand on your cheek. "You taste like octopus." The smile returned to her face.

"Yeah, and you taste like deodorant." You grinned at her, then both of you came together for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch _Event Horizon_. Actually, don't. It's too scary.
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBrvTsoSRck>


End file.
